


Caught In Bliss

by LovingPillow



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Consent Issues, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingPillow/pseuds/LovingPillow
Summary: She didn't know him, but she was forced to submit to his will. She couldn't risk those pictures getting around, and there was no way she was telling anybody else, so she sucked it in and prayed that each time they met he would delete them.





	1. The One Day She

Lucy Heartfilia held the back of her skirt down as her hands clenched in sweat, and she felt her cheeks flush in mortification. She was an ordinary office lady, but she suspected that her co-worker didn't think that at all.

"Do you always come to work without underwear, Miss Heartfilia?" her co-worker drawled, sliding the door shut, thus, blocking her only way out.

Lucy had been working overtime because she hadn't finished all her assignments of the day, so she hadn't noticed how late it had gotten when she did finish, and when she did, she noticed that she was the only one left; everyone else had already left for home.

"Wh-what do you want?" she finally asked, and she felt her fingers go numb as they were still clasped around the edge of her skirt, hiding the point of blackmail she was about to deal with.

There was no response, except for the sound of the door being locked. And then he made his move.

Lucy couldn't even put up a fight because he was much faster than her, and the moment she felt her folds part by way of his thumbs had her attempt at pushing him away.

"Wet already?" Gajeel mused, leaning closer in until he trapped Lucy's arms against her chest, and he breathed down her neck, smirking as he forcefully spread her legs apart.

"L-let go of me!" Lucy trembled as she squirmed to free herself, but he wouldn't budge, and his fingers were rubbing her oh so erotically, filling the room with sounds of her writhing against him.

"No!" Lucy groaned, tilting her head forth as she breathed heavily, and her body grew hot at the sight of his hands plunging into her folds, disappearing in and reappearing out, only to disappear again. She knew where they disappeared to, she would know, after all, her body knew just where they went when she couldn't spot them from above.

"Oh?"

Smirking, Gajeel curled his fingers, and he was awarded with the wonderful sensation of his co-worker trapping his fingers within her tight walls.

Lucy couldn't help how her body reacted, and she was ashamed of herself. "S-stop it, p-please!" she pleaded, but her pleads fell upon deaf ears.

Her moans excited him, and he couldn't resist the lovely feast writhing against him. Tugging her shirt out of her pencil skirt, he lifted them high up from her waist and grinned when he found his prize.

Lucy had played with her breasts before, but she never felt anything when she touched them, so she never bothered trying again. But now? Now her body was on fire, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

The squelching heat never stopped, and soon enough, Lucy found herself begging for him to stop, that she would cum, and she didn't want to, but Gajeel only drove her deeper, waiting for her release. She didn't disappoint.

"If you don't want it to get out, meet me here every night," Gajeel said, pocketing his phone after saving the file.

Lucy could only sit there, sobbing as the implications of his silence meant something she didn't want to even think about, no matter how much her body craved it.


	2. The Next Day He

When she reached the break room, he was already waiting inside.

"Lock the door. You wouldn't want anyone to come in, would you?" he asked, eyes smouldered as his words sank in, and he caught her shudder beneath his gaze.

After doing as she was told, she found herself in a room with her tormentor.

"W-what do you want?" she asked.

"Simple really, all you have to do is satisfy my sexual needs and I'll delete the video," he said.

"F-for how long?" Lucy asked as his eyes rolled over her, and she hated to admit that there was a damp spot growing where he last violated her.

"How long?" he repeated, toying with the question. "Two weeks," he drawled, and then a slow smirk curled over his lips, "if you do everything I say. If you disobey any of my rules, I'll push it to a month," he concluded, and leant back so that his back rested comfortably on the couch. "On your knees. I want to watch you masturbate while I jerk off."

Breath hitching, Lucy slowly lowered herself to the ground, and she closed her eyes in mortification, only to open them when he ordered her to look at him as she did it.

"Lift your skirt for me, all the way up. Keep your underwear on, I want it drenched when you cum all over the floor."

Biting her lips, Lucy did as she was told, and she forced herself not to think as she rubbed herself over her underwear.

Gajeel watched in satisfaction as his pet breathed through her mouth, trying to quell her moans as her hips rose and fell in accordance to her rubbing. "Stop," he ordered, and then told her to come to him.

Shaking, Lucy squeezed her thighs together as the urge to cum continued to bug her. She had been so close, and so mortified. Now standing in front of him, she avoided looking in his eye.

"Take off your underwear, spread your legs on my lap, and rub yourself against my dick," Gajeel ordered.

Lucy felt shame as she did as told, and she felt her breath hitch as her folds spread to rub up and down his length.

It was a lovely sight to behold, and truly erotic in all its senses. Gajeel didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold out before Lucy came, but by the way she was biting her lips, he suspected it would be soon.

"Cum before me, pet!" Gajeel ordered, and that seemed to be the key to her release. As soon as he felt her wet folds make a mess against him, he too came, splattering her with his seed.

"Same time tomorrow, and I'll be keeping this, Miss Heartfilia," Gajeel announced, pocketing her underwear as she slowly got off his lap, legs trembling as she lowered her pencil skirt.

When she left, he couldn't help but groan as he remembered the feeling of her wrapped against him. It had been far too long since he had someone, and he even resorted to such disgusting methods to get a woman. He should be ashamed of himself, but he wasn't. While he had her in his grasp, he wouldn't make it easy for her to forget him.


	3. The Morning It

He had cornered her the minute she arrived at work, and because she was the only one who ever arrived early, she was taken by surprise.

"Ga-Gajeel?" Lucy squeaked, horrified that her body was already betraying her with its fluid greetings.

"Miss Heartfilia, I forgot to tell you that I had a scheduled appointment at our time of meeting, so I will leave you with a gift, that I insist you use until the next time we meet," Gajeel said, and handed her a bag with very plain colours. "Here, let me help you," he said, and ripped the bag open to grab for the gift.

Lucy didn't have the time to do anything before she found her legs being parted, and she tried holding her skirt down, but Gajeel was much faster than her and the next thing she knew, she was shifting uncomfortably at the thing wiggling deep inside her. "W-what did you do?" she squeaked, unsure of where to place her hands because she wanted to remove it, but his silent orders of not removing it forced her to stand still.

"Since I won't see you until tomorrow night, this will have to suffice. Try to get through the day without taking it out, and I'd know," Gajeel said, before he slipped away, leaving Lucy all by herself.

Walking around was uncomfortable, but she stayed at her seat and started working on her paperwork.

The first time it happened, she had just gotten up from her chair, and because she hadn't expected anything, she fell back onto her chair. Her lips were parted in silent gasps.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" her co-worker asked, and Lucy nodded as she curled her legs towards her chair, pressing her thighs against each other, only to regret doing such because the feeling only grew more pleasurable.

When mere minutes passed with Lucy pretending to look over her paperwork, the vibrating finally stopped.

The second time it happened, she was getting a drink from the water cooler, and she'd been in a crouch because it was too low for bending.

Thankfully, no one was nearby when it happened, because Lucy couldn't move and she was constantly refilling her water as the heat drove her crazy.

On and off it went, and when work ended, Lucy had a hard time walking.

It was even more difficult when she had to walk up the stairs to her apartment, because Gajeel hadn't turned the vibrator off since work ended.

"Ha!" Lucy sobbed when she collapsed inside her apartment, and she crawled her way to her room, moaning pitifully as the vibrator continued to mess her insides.

She didn't want to keep her underwear on, but she wasn't about to risk the vibrator slipping out, so she had to clench her thighs together while taking off her drenched underwear, and then putting a new one on.

By morning, Lucy couldn't sleep a wink.

The pleasure continued even until overtime, and when Lucy finally made her way to Gajeel, she was trembling and breathing as heavily as one did when they couldn't get their release.

Gajeel gestured for her to part her legs and when she did, he removed her drenched underwear, pocketing it and then thrust his fingers inside her folds, searching for the vibrator he had gifted her. When he finally found it, he tugged it out and was pleased to see that she hadn't disobeyed him.

"Please-" Lucy sobbed, bundling her skirt beneath her fingers when Gajeel made to move back.

"Please what, pet?" Gajeel asked as he looked into the flushed face of his pet.

"Please, I-I haven't cum, it-I can't, please!" Lucy blubbered out.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Gajeel mused, and he set to making his pet cum.

Lucy cried as she finally found her release. It had taken a toll out of her trying to hold it in, despite all the close calls.

"Now, now, pet, you look so lovely all wrapped around my fingers," Gajeel growled, rolling his thumb against her hardened clit, bringing her over the edge not a minute after she first came.

"Gajeel!" Lucy sobbed out, feeling her body give in to the pleasure she sought.

"Rub yourself against me, pet, you know you want to," Gajeel hissed, backing up against the couch and freeing his cock from their prison.

The overwhelming pleasure had Lucy obeying his orders, and her buttons were tossed aside as Gajeel got his hands on her breasts.

Incoherent speech left Lucy's mouth as she continued to grind against Gajeel.

It didn't take long before they both came together.


	4. The Change in Scenery

Natsu Dragneel had a rather sensitive nose, ever since he could remember, so it always bugged him when something pretty strong in odour kept wafting around his workplace, even though he could never find out what the smell was. It was always gone by the time he clocked in, but the smell would return mere minutes after clocking out. By then he'd be on his way home, or to his best friend's bar, though it would depend on whether his Gray's bar was open or not at the time he arrived, so he usually avoided it until a message telling him to get his ass over convinced him not to go straight home after work.

Today was different though, Natsu knew, because the odour still left a heavy impression in the building, and it was two hours after clocking in. No one else seemed to notice the smell, and he didn't want to ask around because people would stare at him weirdly and avoid him as if he was some sort of circus freak who-did whatever that they would deem odd.

"Is that the new perfume they just put out?"

Did he forget to mention that he had an equally sensitive sense of hearing? Without meaning to, Natsu started eavesdropping on a supposedly private conversation by the next cubicle.

"It is. Flamingo stretch and mango flesh is what they've called it. I like the smell, but even a small dab of it leaves a rather awakening experience."

 _So that's what I've been smelling_ , Natsu thought as he inconspicuously breathed in the scent of his cubicle neighbour's perfume. He mentally winced though as he coughed into the back of his hand, because the smell was strong, but it wasn't the one he'd been smelling for the past few days.

"Natsu, are you alright? Should I get you a cup of water?"

Waving his hand, he shook his head and felt his cheeks flush bright red. _Way to go, making a fool of yourself_ , he congratulated in utter embarrassment, waving off the worried concern of his cubicle partner.

"Lucy, could you go grab him a cup of water?"

"Sure."

Still coughing, Natsu thanked his co-workers for their concern, but really, he was fine, it was just a bad itch in the throat.

"If you say so..."

Breathing in relief, Natsu drank the cup of water and immediately sputtered at the overload of sweet nirvana. It was unlike anything he'd ever smelt before, and suddenly, a quote he once heard his logic-headed friend recite night after night, after night, echoed inside his head:

_When we smell another's body,_

_it is that body that we are breathing_

_in through our mouth and nose,_

_that we possess instantly,_

_as it were in its most secret_

_substance, its own nature._

_Once inhaled, the smell is_

_the fusion of the other's_

_body and my own._

Up until that very moment, Natsu couldn't for the life of him understand that quote. However, now he could, or at least he could understand a small fraction of it, really.

Whether he knew it or not, he'd been following Lucy by her smell alone. It was creepy, he'd admit, but he couldn't help it. The smell just drew him in, and he'd had to hunch over his desk so many times in an hour alone - and he was sure people started calling him bathroom boy, just for visiting the urinal several times in an hour. Was there no end to his arousal?

Now working overtime because of his lack of productivity, he was slightly horrified to find that he'd been left alone with Lucy, because now there wasn't other smells distracting him from honing in on her - now, she was the sole scent he breathed in, like drugs.

"Miss Heartfilia, I'd like to speak with you."

He had missed his chance, he knew it. How on earth had he missed the arrival of their co-worker, Gajeel Redfox? Surely his ears would've caught sound of his footsteps, or maybe it was because he'd been so enamoured over Lucy that he had zoned out of everything outside of Lucy? He didn't know, but he knew that he was resisting the urge to scowl at their dark-haired co-worker.

Lucy's scent engulfed him whole and he couldn't help but gape as his trousers became a prison for his sudden hard-on.

Gajeel sent Natsu a look and then the side of his lips quirked. There was something tingling at his senses, and now he knew just what it was, and oh it would be fun - what he was going to do.

"Gajeel?" Lucy called out when he didn't move, even after she stood in front of him.

"On second thought, Miss Heartfilia, I'd like our talk to be in here," Gajeel smoothly said, and he guided her back to her desk, right across from Natsu's desk.

His hand on her waist burned through her clothes and she felt herself stumble into her seat when he let go. Confused, she turned to face him, and was alarmed to feel the uncomfortable cotton of the office chair. When had he taken her underwear? She didn't know, and her face flamed as her lips parted in nervous horror.

"Miss Heartfilia," Gajeel spoke quietly, as one thumb strayed to circle her labia, while the other brushed against her breast, "it has come to my attention that you are dearly overworked," he murmured, slowly easing his digit inside her throbbing folds, a pleasant reaction given their audience panting through his sleeves.

Lucy was afraid of answering him, because the only thing she could do was hold onto the desk and try not to moan, or buck against his hand.

"Might I suggest a massage? Free of charge. All you have to do is say yes," Gajeel whispered, and though it would've been heard only by Lucy, he knew that Natsu heard every word, as his mouth contorted in dread. Oh, yes, he thought to himself when Lucy breathily agreed to his massage. Smirking, he drew her up from the chair and turned her so that she now faced him, with her back to a gaping Natsu.

Without further ado, Gajeel removed the remaining articles of clothes from Lucy's body, presenting her whole and delicious. Licking his lips, he caught Lucy's eye and smugly smiled.

Natsu sat there with his head throbbing in delight and dismay. He knew it was wrong, all of it, but for some reason, Gajeel didn't find him a threat, so now he was privy to Lucy's intoxicating moans, even if it was Gajeel making her sing like a canary. Oh how he wished he'd been the one in Gajeel's shoes, what he would give to make Lucy cum around his fingers...

"Look at me, pet, open your eyes," Gajeel ordered, towering over her as she spasmed on her desk violently. When she opened her eyes, stuck in a daze, he couldn't help but chuckle; "look at Natsu, my pet, see how affected he's become," he gestured, and watched Lucy turn her head around to catch sight of Natsu huffing to himself, crying tears as he both enjoyed and despised what he was doing and seeing.

When Natsu noticed Lucy's eyes on him, he really couldn't help but shout in bliss.

"Well..." Gajeel mused when Natsu dropped to the floor, disappearing from view. _Who knew?_ he thought to himself, before twisting Lucy's head back around, and claiming her whole.

Gaping, Lucy wrapped her arms around Gajeel's shoulders as he jammed himself up all the way, until she could feel his balls slap her buttocks, and she silently screamed as he pulled out, only to sob internally when he thrust deep in.

This was the moment Lucy gave into Gajeel, and forever would she be his pet. There was no going back, not when she truly enjoyed being his pet. Her body craved it, and she found herself thinking about him even in her sleep, and though she had resisted at first - her mind was slowly losing that resistance.

Lucy Heartfilia had well and truly gone over the edge, and on the other side was Gajeel Redfox, who was already there waiting for her.


	5. Play It Safe

Not a lot of people knew about Gajeel Redfox, especially since so many people have seen him lurking about their offices. Granted, they just didn't know everyone in the company, but surely they should know who they work ok with, yes? Well, no, because a hundred people join and leave every other week, so they just stopped bothering to remember everyone they saw; it just wasn't worth remembering people you wouldn't see in the next week.

So how did Natsu know Gajeel? Well, to put it simply, they were in the same club back in university. None of them really spoke to the other, but they recognized each other the moment they met, and given that Natsu was salivating over Lucy, who Gajeel had claimed as his, and only his, well, it was overkill for Gajeel to ensure that Natsu knew what he couldn't have.

And come Thursday morning, Natsu found himself desperate not to make contact with Lucy - who, after a night's sleep, forgot all about a third party being there in the first place.

Now, it wasn't that difficult for Lucy to ignore Natsu, especially because she never spoke to the guy, so there was nothing that caught her attention with the way he was constantly leaving when she arrived, or even how he kept looking away from her or just plain right hiding himself every time she got up to head to the cooler.

While she didn't pay him any attention whatsoever, her co-worker did, and Mirajane was one of the worst (or best, depending on how you saw it) gossips in the office. Next to her was Juvia, though that woman only ever paid attention to gossip pertaining her love target - Gray Fullbuster, another of their co-workers.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Mirajane asked with a worried expression, and though she was partially worried about his odd behaviour, she was more interested in the juicy reasons.

Wide eyed, Natsu sat stiffly with red cheeks, and he felt like he shouldn't have worn his tie because it was practically restraining him from breathing properly. Opening his mouth, he let out a pitiful squeak, completely unprepared for speaking, and glanced nervously from Mirajane to his computer screen.

Lucy didn't even look up at the confrontation, too focused on finishing her work so that she wouldn't have to work overtime, and possibly allow her to meet Gajeel earlier than expected - maybe she could surprise him for a change? That was a nice thought, she thought while typing away.

"Nothing, sick, cold, just need cough drops and some water," Natsu dragged out as he adjusted his tie, because it was seriously bugging the hell out of him.

Mirajane gave him her very best unimpressed look, but when the man didn't give her what she wanted - and what she wanted was juicy gossip that she knew he was hiding from her, the lies in his sweat a tell tale sign - she simply nodded and returned to her work.

The rest of the day was torture for Natsu, because every single time he breathed in deep, he could smell the building arousal across from him, and if that wasn't already making his head swell, then the sounds she was making - rather simple like _breathing_ \- did the trick.

When they were off the clock, he rushed out of there like no tomorrow, being careful not to bump into anyone on his way out the door, but fate had plans for him, because the very second he got out of his seat was the very second he crashed into someone, and thus caused a scene.

"I'm so sorry!" Natsu croaked as he turned to look down.

"Lisanna! Are you alright?" Mirajane called out as she got out of her seat to help her sister up, worrying over the invisible bruise and bumps Natsu delivered to her beloved sibling.

"I'm alright sis, it wasn't a hard fall," Lisanna quipped as she dusted the bottom of her skirt - which was quite long, and patterned with pink and peach flowers.

"I'm so sorry!" Natsu moaned in disbelief, having wanted to just get out of the office as quick as he could, only to mess that up by causing his co-worker to get hurt by his reckless behaviour.

Lisanna smiled, and forgave him, but either he wasn't listening or he was too busy moaning about how it was all his fault for not looking to see if anyone was behind him and how could he make up for her fall and everything else he was spouting about - but whichever it was made her pissed as hell.

Natsu yelped as he moved to cradle his knee, and he looked up in fear and awe at the woman who had just recently been hurt by him, "I-I'm sorry?" he apologized again, and bit his cheeks to stop himself from crying out loud when she kicked him in the same spot as earlier.

"Stop it, stop apologizing," Lisanna bit out, because though the apology was nice - she could handle only so few before she grew tired of it.

"I-okay!" Natsu quickly called out, putting both hands down to cover his knee so that she wouldn't kick him for almost apologizing for apologizing.

Lisanna nodded, and then turned to her quite silent sister, "Are we going out to eat now?" she asked, and that seemed to be the cue for Natsu to leave so that she wouldn't have to listen to him apologize or attempt to apologize again.

"Why don't we get Natsu to join us?" Mirajane suggested, just as Natsu gathered all his things and got up to leave.

"Eh?"

"That's a good idea, don't you think Lisanna?" Mirajane asked, and though it was a nice suggestion - eating out with co-workers that weren't family members - she had an ulterior motive for the suggestion. After all, given the spark between the two, there was chemistry brewing about, and she wasn't known as Mira the Matchmaker for no reason.

"I don't think-" but they were cut off, and next thing they knew, it was that their elbows were held hostage and they were dragged off to who-knows-where.

Mirajane cackled evilly at her ingenious plan, knowing that by the end of the day (she'll give herself an extension of a week if not the end of the day) there would be a new couple matched by her.

Natsu could only stare in bewilder as the office disappeared from view, and though his escape was rather different from what he planned, it still ended with him outside of Lucy's presence, and that was all that mattered.


	6. Whence It Came

Her breath sunk in as she woke up feeling dazed, like a dream, a bubbly white champagne dream, filled with sweets and liquor, and he was feeding her in her dream, yet he was feasting on her, in a way which felt oddly cold yet delightful. There was something about feeling the puff of his breath against her skin, and it agonized her that he wouldn't touch her, so she took whatever opportunities he gave when he reached out to feed her.

Her tongue wrapped around the delight in question, and he began to pull away when the hand at his side clung to the wisp of clouds beneath her, because she felt a slight ripple as her body dipped where his hand lay.

She had captured his fingers between her teeth, and held it close as her fingers explored every crevice she found perch on. He was a sinful dessert, because she hadn't finished her meal before feasting on him, and she was prepared for his punishment - always, _always_ ready for him.

His words escaped her notice, and she reached out to coax him closer, to speak clearer, because she certainly hadn't heard him in her state of pleasure.

"Wake up, pet," he whispered against her bosom, even as he stroked the fire in her belly, and she squirmed against the clouds - head still in the sky, while he caught her tongue and gently tugged.

 _Wake up?_ she echoed, and her body rose to a crescendo, basking in the feeling of fulfilment as he covered her whole.

Breath haggard, she slowly slumped beneath him, and when his fingers were released, he let out a deep, guttural chuckle, because she had exceeded his expectations and gave herself up freely. There was no resistance on her side, whether awake, asleep, or finding herself in the fine lines of muddled awareness.

"Wake up, pet," he breathed against her neck, and then scraping his fangs against her jugular, he flicked a thumb against her nipple.

Squirming in his hold, she felt the sensation of sleep pull away as she was brought into reality, and her breath hitched at the feel of his pleasurable torture. Thoughts incoherent, her breathing grew laboured and her thighs tightened against him.

"Awake?" he mused, wondering how much more he could drive her insane before she fell, but he stopped - giving her reprieve and a sense of frustration over not reaching the state of release.

" _Gajeel_ ," she whined, eyes still closed as she sought his fingers, but her body grew cold and she knew he had left her. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in her room, and there was no sign of her tormentor.

She choked back her tears as she felt doom, doom for her weak self, because she had fallen so far, and she didn't want to, but she craved him; she craved him like no other being in the world could ever desire, and she hated it, hated him.

 _Need to shower_ , she thought as she stood on trembling legs, weak as she was in her pleasure-driven state, and she slowly put one foot forward, and then the other foot ahead, before she steadily made her way to her bathtub.

Turning the knob, she felt the water's temperature, wincing as it froze her skin, and sighing in relief when it turned warmer, and then to a mild burn. _I need to cool off_ , she reasoned as she turned the shower head on, and forcing the dream she had - just minutes ago - been enjoying, in a sick unforgiving way, she cleansed herself.

.

.

.

In the mean time, Gajeel was sitting at his desk conversing with his fellow workmates, though he didn't remember their names since they weren't important in his eyes. He called one of them shorty or midget, they were interchangeable, because she really was short, and it amused him to no ends when she got furious over his name for her.

"I heard that Mira's set her sights on matching Lisanna and Natsu, is it true?" his seatmate asked, as she leaned forward to rest her fingers at the very edge of their desk, stretching her arms out - while she sat on her knees and then groaned in relief - the audible crack of her shoulders echoing for a short while.

"How should I know?" Gajeel murmured, though he was pleased that not only did he crawl under Natsu's nerves, but the guy had absolutely no chance with his pet.

"Weren't you and Natsu from the same university? You must've met at least once in the four years you went there," his seatmate called out in exasperation, and it was as if she couldn't believe her ears upon the knowledge that he didn't know what happened with the people he hung out with.

Gajeel grunted his response and stretched his foot to slide her chair away from her desk, so that she had no choice but to sit normally to save herself. He could feel her glare, but he feigned ignorance by looking to the office's door, which coincidentally began to swing inwards.

Lucy stumbled in with a massive headache, which had been caused by her rush in everything, and she barely made it to work on time - slipping her card into the card reader while her supervisor frowned at her. It was like the world was turning against her, as it did all those days ago, and was making it known that she shouldn't fall into the lies and deceit of her co-worker, because a sense of reality was throbbing against her head.

"That's Lucy Heartfilia, right? She's ranked number two in our department, did you know? According to the unofficial list, however, she's ranked number one, and reasons include her friendly personality, how fuckable she is, and what they would give to have her wrapped around their-oh my, um, what a fine weather we're having today, right Gajeel?" she squeaked, because she'd been reading the comments without actually giving a thought to them, not entirely processing it until she was delving deep into the sensual bits of Lucy Heartfilia.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the tablet out of her hand, and he read through the comments about why Lucy Heartfilia was number one in the fuckable department. It displeased him greatly how they wanted to get in her skirt when Lucy was his pet, and it unnerved him that they even thought they could steal her from him after he was done with her.

"Gajeel?"

He returned the tablet and returned to his work, not wanting to speak because he was busy plotting the demise of his co-workers. Their initials gave them all away, and he wasn't that surprised to read Bickslow's opinion about Lucy, because it was well-known how the man was going around every department making it his goal to get into every woman's pants. The only ones he didn't dare go for were the assertive ones, because they would chop him down like a lumberjack chopped down lumber. It would be a huge blow to his ego, so he stuck to the less assertive ones, and according to Bickslow, Lucy would make a fine wine to delight in.

.

.

.

"Did you know, pet, that our co-workers fantasize about grabbing these beauties?" he murmured against her skin, as he squeezed her breasts while she was pressed against the window.

"Did you know, pet?" he asked once more, giving her a harsh shock when he bit her cheek, causing her to jerk in his hold, and he loved the way her skin turned red as she panted above him.

"I'm asking you, Lucy Heartfilia, if you knew?" Gajeel demanded, rising to press against her, forcing her to cry in pain as his jeans scraped against the place he'd bitten, and how his dull nails bore into her skin, not drawing blood but making it feel as though they were.

She shook her head, because she truly didn't know, but that answer seemed to displease him more than please - if the way he released her breasts to turn her around and slam her back against the window was any indication of being displeased.

"Do you enjoy knowing they think that about you?" he asked, but he didn't care for her verbalized answer, because he brought his fingers up to her lips, each and every one of them glistening with her thin dew, and he didn't have to say it but the very air around him accused her of lying to him.

Lucy wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew that her time of delusion had clocked out, because everything he did to her made her feel vile, but she couldn't do a thing while he still had her pictures, and it had only been five days since he started blackmailing her - yet it felt like a lifetime while she'd been fooling herself into thinking that he was alright, when really he was but a beast - a monster who took advantage of women, and she knew that she wasn't the only one he set his eyes on, since more than one woman had their eyes on him, and she saw him glance back with the same lust clouding his vision.

 _He's doing this because I'm an easy target_ , she sobbed at the fact, even as her body arched into him, begging for release as his fingers played her like musician played a lyre. _He's doing this because he's got material over me_ , she cried as she felt his familiar essence pool within her skin.

His haggard breathing drew her in like a moth was drawn to the light, and she resisted temptation in its sinful lustre, even though she itched to breathe in deep, and it was a short battle lost yet won, for her attention fell to his ambitious desires and she was swimming in heady arousal.

Intoxicated, like a bird sought for the luscious juice in its beak, the tongue tingling as it swallowed whole the nectar it preyed on.

His words fell on deaf ears, for she was lost to the world.

When no response came from his corrupted vixen, he pulled back to glare at her, but her eyes told a story - a story of how she couldn't forgive herself for wanting him, wanting this, so she locked herself up until it was over, and until it was over, she would be an empty shell of what she once was.

Having no fun, Gajeel pulled out. He had been sure that Lucy would've given in, but somehow, somewhere deep within her, she resisted him, so her mind was at odds with her body, and he fought the urge to lash out at her fail-safe.

"Don't forget, I can easily spread those photos, Miss Heartfilia," he whispered, before taking his leave, leaving her all alone with ruined clothes and half in shock.

Gajeel found himself growling as he walked home, frustration for her resistance piling down his throat, and he ignored the lusting eyes tracing his stomach - even though he was in the mood, but he found no pleasure in their ready gates. No, he only wanted one, and she was determined not to fall.

Let it be known that there was nothing Lucy could do to get out of their arrangement, and if he had to do something drastic to keep her under his will, then he would do it.

Gajeel Redfox was nothing but a sly, conniving manipulator. He would play with his toys, and when they broke, he would discard them - but humans weren't toys, and they had feelings, so Gajeel would have to switch his plan up to make her walls fall down, to let him into her heart, and there he'll end the charade.

Oh yes, Gajeel was nothing but a bastard of many faces.

Lucy wouldn't know what hit her until it hit her, and when that happened, Gajeel would film her heartbreak. It was only time that ticked away, and time that was gaining up on them.


	7. Pleasure and Pain

There was something delicious about not getting caught in the workplace that had him doing dangerous things (at least on her part), and it bode well for him, since he would use her any time he wanted to mess around. He would find her, claim there was something she needed to see (a report or a call asking for her), and drag her to the blind spots of the company they worked for - and by that, he meant places the surveillance cameras couldn't see, so really, it all worked out perfectly well in his eyes.

But of course, his troubling pet refused to accept the easy victory for sex.

"Gajeel, stop!" Lucy squealed in a hiss, biting her tongue in the process as she felt her heels clang against the rails.

Lifting an arm, he ignored her whims and easily held her against his chest, holding her still as she tried to find balance on only her bum - a rather plump and scrumptious looking one, he might add.

"Why did you bring me out here? We'll be seen!" Lucy growled, uncharacteristic of her given that he had been sure he trained her to obey his will at any given moment in any time.

 _I'll just have to retrain her_ , he figured, before twisting his hand around to grab onto her locks of golden hair.

Choking at the sudden pain, tears wrought from her eyes, and she stared at the transparent ceiling of glass, revealing the white and grey clouds that drifted at their own pace, and she dangled on the rails, caught in his web.

Her breath came in heavy pants, and she loathed the position she was forced into, feeling humiliated as his breath ghosted over her neck.

It went without saying that Lucy's body reciprocated his desires, easily becoming aroused by his actions - in such a short time she had fallen, and there was no escape.

Gajeel scraped his teeth against her racing pulse, and he observed her fight the urge to collapse - which wasn't what he wanted, since he wanted her fully compliant with his will.

"Wrap your legs around me, pet, and let go," he murmured against her skin, since he would be the one holding her up - as he did every time he found a blind spot for them.

Lucy felt tears stream down her temples and into her ear. She didn't like whatever this was, but it was difficult refusing his commands when she wasn't in the position to refuse him; not when he still had her photos.

"That's a good girl," Gajeel whispered, feeling her heels clack behind him as her legs spread wide, showing off how wet she was.

Lucy tried not to think about the many floors beneath her, and how if he let go, she'd be falling down those many floors. Shivering, she stared up into the sky and suddenly tensed at what she saw. But the moment was gone and she was suddenly thrust into oblivion.

Gajeel had been very pleased when he saw his pet forgoing her underwear, so it was very easy to get into her skirt, and with nothing getting in his way - he took what was his, and he took it hard.

Her world tipped as she closed her eyes and just felt.

"We could be heard if not seen," Gajeel murmured around her nipple, but he didn't mind showing off his pet in her abandon, but he loved the way her walls clamped down on him whenever she was reminded of the dangers surrounding them, and especially of her arousing cries.

Lucy covered her mouth as best as she could, but it was pointless because the sounds she made travelled through the gaps of her fingers, and the sounds of him having his way with her were just as loud as her muffled cries.

"Shh, pet, I hear people coming," Gajeel whispered, but it was a lie, and his eyes lit in sick joy as he fucked her into oblivion, even as she threatened to burst his balls with the way she feared - and her fear led to his amusement.

Lucy choked back on a sob when she was just one thrust away from seeking mind-blowing pleasure, and her frustration in the form of a pitiful whine left her throat before she thought twice.

Gajeel rubbed against her folds as he continued to pleasure himself against her, and he knew that she was pent up on sexual frustration, lack of release, but he wanted her to break beneath him, and if teasing the hell out of her would do just that, then he would do it. After all, he couldn't have his pet regaining her will to fight back, and he would have her succumb to his desires - there was no going back for her.

"What do you want, pet?"

Lucy felt her tears return full force as she mentally shook her head, since physically she was being held back, and she refused to answer - even though they both knew what she wanted.

Gajeel clicked his tongue inwardly, because she was stubborn, but he knew his way around her, and he would have her fall. Pulling back, he released her on the ground.

Lucy watched in confusion as he zipped himself up, and her fingers twitched as her body raised itself on spread knees.

"I forbid you from cumming," Gajeel barked angrily, but really, he was wondering just how long it would take.

"Please," Lucy sobbed as her hands fell idle beside her. Her legs glistened with her juice, because her body refused to obey her and she was lost to the pleasures she sought.

Gajeel forced himself to scowl as he stalked back to her, and hauling her back onto the rails, he ordered her to sit still. It wasn't what he had in mind, but it still served his purposes.

Lucy trembled in aftershock, but the cool metal beneath her hands and around her ankles helped ebb away the feelings of lust. Slowly, her heart returned to normal, and she sat there with her knees spread wide, blushing in embarrassment.

The longer she sat, and the longer he stood against the wall, doing nothing, the more she wanted to hide from prying eyes.

Opening her mouth to speak, she was immediately hushed into silence by his glare, and her body reacted unexpectedly.

"Bad girls..." Gajeel began, pushing himself from the wall. It had pleased him immensely to watch her fluids trickle down the rails, but he had an act to keep up, so he forced himself to glower, "deserve to be punished," he hissed as he came to a stop before her.

Whatever she expected wasn't this, and her mind blanked out for that one second, before she looked down.

Gajeel whistled as he cackled on the inside. To prevent her from cumming, one of their future plays (he honestly hadn't expected to use it so early, but still, he was glad he had brought it with him), he had taped her up so that she wouldn't be able to cum, not once.

Lucy pulled her shirt back down as she adjusted her skirt, and her thighs rubbed against each other as she followed him back to the office. Her hair must look like a mess, and she tried to tame it while she felt slick inside. She would swear that her juice sloshed audibly, but Gajeel said that no one would hear it, no one with normal hearing, he claimed.

"What took you so long?" Mira asked once Lucy slid into her seat and returned to her work with trembling fingers, but when Lucy didn't give her an answer, eyes stuck to her screen, Mira decided to let her off before she returned to her work of watching Lisanna and Natsu by the water cooler.

By the time everyone left, Lucy was at her wits end, and she had a hard time just walking to his desk, not caring that they were supposed to meet in the usual room.

Gajeel whirled around to face her, and his smirk just aggravated her.

"Gajeel..." Lucy hissed, taking another step closer, ready to give him a mind of her own, but she was unprepared for his arm reaching out to pull her against him, and her legs clung to his waist as they were now on eye level.

"Yes...?" Gajeel drawled, and he loved the way she flushed at the sound of his voice.

Gaping, Lucy felt her ears heat up, and she struggled to escape his hold, "You-" she began, but a gasp tore from her throat and she stopped moving.

Probing her hole raw, Gajeel nipped her ear, pleased.

"Ga-Gajeel, w-what do you think you are doing?" Lucy asked, squeaking as her insides clenched tightly.

"Punishment, pet, I told you I was going to punish you, didn't I?"


	8. Many Plays

As she squirmed in his hold, she found herself anticipating his punishment. There was just something about him that made her _forget_ why she was even doing this in the first place - and let's face it, she had been coerced into obeying his every command because she didn't want the photos being spread around.

No, Lucy Heartfilia had to remember why she was here, because if she didn't, she would drown - and she'd be hurt, unable to stand back up if she let him get to her. So no, she would play along, only because he still had her photos.

"Remember Laxus...pet?" Gajeel drawled, and he sensed her tense in his hold, which really made it that much sweeter when he forced himself through.

Gasping loud, Lucy felt her nerves all over the place, and she gripped his shoulders in pain, not feeling one bit sorry for his pain. He deserved it for this sudden intrusion, and she grimaced as he added more length inside.

"He runs a blog," he suddenly mentioned, "I'm sure you've come across it as some point. It's...very animalistic, I'd say," he pointed out, not at all worried about his shoulders, since he'd come across more painful responses to this particular play.

Lucy wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she hissed through her teeth as her thighs clenched against his waist, and she deigned no response to his observation. All she cared about was the feeling of his finger up her ass, and how she wanted it out, but she was in no position to demand anything of him, so she settled for hurting him with her nails.

"Uncomfortable, pet?"

His chuckle aggravated her, and she moved an arm behind her back to grab at his wrist, in an attempt to get him to stop, but it was pointless because her hold was weak, so she gave up.

When Gajeel decided to grace her with relief, her body stopped tensing up and she slumped against him.

 _So anal's off the list_ , he thought in disappointment, but there were always more sexual plays to make up for its absence, and he planned on trying them all at least once - to know how her body reciprocated would serve him well, and he didn't want his pet to be in uncomfortable pain, especially since she was going to be his for the remaining period he held her over.

All too suddenly she didn't know what to do, because she had wanted to give him a piece of her mind for withholding her release with that annoying piece of tape, but along the way, she had forgotten about it - too disturbed by the feeling of his finger to care, and now that it was over, and she was physically tired, she really had nothing to say.

"Come, pet, I believe it's getting late," Gajeel murmured, picking her up by her waist, where she proceeded to untangle her legs from around his waist, though he would have preferred she left them there - since it would assert his claim to all who dared to look.

Her breathing grew laboured with every step she took. "Don't they have cameras in here?" Lucy asked, ears flushing red as her hands gripped his hair, staring nervously down at his head while he led her into an elevator - no buttons were pushed, and the doors stayed closed.

"Some do, most don't, and this one's been malfunctioning for the past week," Gajeel reassured, holding onto her calves as he prepared himself for her fluids - and with a grin, his senses were overwhelmed by her heady scents bathing him like euphoria. It made him dizzy, but he was grounded by her hands gripping him, reminding him about pain.

There was something about _feeling_ that drove him insane, and he growled low as he rose to his feet.

Lucy could only stare in bafflement, and then she was shrieking as he leant down to kiss her–possibly hard and long. But one, she did _not_ want to know what she tasted like. Two, she just didn't. Then three, it was an utter refusal from her. Backing away, she pushed her now freed hands against his shoulders and leant back, hoping she'd get away because she really didn't want to taste herself on his lips.

He was amused by her vehement reaction, so he dropped it and figured he'd get her one day, preferably when they weren't at work.

Taking his time savouring her essence, he trapped her against the wall. Even though he had let her off twice, he wasn't going to be denied a third time.

Her eyes grew in size as he looked down at her, and he knew she felt it–because they were pressed up so intimately it was impossible to ignore.

"Wh-what if somebody comes in?"

"Nobody is here, who will come in this late?"

Resigned to her fate, Lucy closed her eyes and just _felt_.

Pleased that she didn't put up a fight, this time, he pulled back to divest himself of his jeans, and once they were out of the way, he pulled her in by the waist.

Her moans rang through the elevator as he pounded her with no restrain, and he loved the way she clung to him, all wrapped up like he was her gift, and she was only protecting it as a bow.

Previously, he'd only gone as far as feeling her wrapped against him, never truly entering her lush folds, but now that he had a taste of her whole, he was reluctant to let her go.

Inhaling deeply, Lucy felt her world tilt on its axes as she felt the all too familiar sensation of pleasure overload, and she ground against him in a heap of heat, opening her mouth in silent cries as her body spasmed from overdue release.

He continued on, wanting to send her over the edge as much as he could before he spilled himself inside of her. It was difficult with the way she kept throbbing against him, but he held control over himself and he was not ready to let go, not until her mind was filled with him pleasuring her to the brink of sanity.

The floor was wet with her orgasmic bliss, and he shifted so that she could feel him that much deeper inside her.

Unknowing of anything but bliss, she succumbed over and over, and over again, until all that left her lips were incoherent pleads for his release, because he had promised her he wouldn't stop until he came, and she had been thrust into oblivion for how long now? She never counted, but it sure felt like hours, or just very, _very_ long minutes.

Every new position brought her to relief, but it wouldn't stop–he wouldn't stop, and his stamina seemed unending.

" _Please!_ " she pleaded, not knowing what else to say because all she could focus on was the noise they made. It embarrassed her but she knew it was normal, after hearing so many gush about it, but still, it mortified her, just knowing the sounds were created from her.

All her pleading did was encourage him to keep it up, because he wanted her well and truly gone, but even he couldn't hold it back for long, and not long after that thought, he was holding her still and pushing as deep as he could inside her.

Panting, the two leant against the walls as the heat slowly evaporated into cold bliss. The metal felt delicious against their naked skin, and they breathed in relief, but eventually, they had to part, and their limbs were sluggish at best as they untangled themselves from each other.

Gajeel opened the elevator with a wicked grin, leading Lucy out without cleaning after themselves. Whoever used that particular elevator would get the shock of their lives, and it amused him greatly that she didn't look back while following him out the door.

"Your place...or mine?"


	9. Tame the Dame

He was slowly torturing her as she laid there on his bed with her knees bound to her chest, and it didn't help that she couldn't close her mouth because of the ball gag, a rather small thing but highly effective in keeping her mouth open.

"Should I up the pace?" he murmured, effectively keeping her still as the sound of vibration rung through the room. The massager he was using as a vibrator had been lying around in his bedroom, not having a use for anything until now, and though it was meant to ease muscle tension, he was using it to pleasure his pet.

A whine escaped from the back of her throat, protesting the speed, but his question wasn't taken seriously because he didn't care about her response, and he turned it to high.

Her underwear was soaked to the core, and her butt felt sticky. It didn't help that she was still sore from the evening's elevator incident, and now she just wanted to stop orgasming because she couldn't handle anymore bliss for the night.

Gajeel was only spurred on by her protests, and he continued flipping the switch from low to high, high to low, and over and over, because he had read that it was powerful as a vibrator, and he didn't want her getting used to such vibrations if he was going to play with her for a long while.

When the massage ended, it was because he had tugged on the massager a tad too harshly and sent the plug flying out of the wall.

Lucy was thankful for the brief release, and she inwardly grumbled at how sticky her face was from the amount of drool she accumulated during the entire ordeal. It wasn't pleasant, and it smelled, but she could hardly do anything because she was bound and Gajeel wasn't letting her go.

"I think I'll leave you like this," he chuckled, and got off the bed to turn the lights off.

 _What?_ she screamed in her head, staring at him as he stalked his way back to her, and when the mattress dipped to one side, and she tumbled onto her side, she stared into his glinting eyes of amusement, and knew right then that he really was going to leave her all tied up and gagged.

"Good night, my pet," Gajeel chuckled, "I'll release you in the morning," he purred, before slipping into a deep sleep.

Lucy could only glare at him as she tried freeing her hands, but he had tied it differently, so she couldn't escape with such tactics that just didn't work.

Resigned, she closed her eyes and breathed through her nose, because her mouth was preoccupied by drooling, and the worst she could do was get her drool all over his pillow.

She kept falling in and out of sleep. Her senses teased her with unbridled lust, but being unable to do anything, caused her to drift back to her dream. She was disturbed throughout the night, and when morning shone, casting shadows through the curtained windows, she laid on her side feeling sticky with release and unresolved lust.

Her head feel heavy with much needed sleep, and her eyelids closed in their own accord, but she was very much awake while waiting for Gajeel to release her from her binds.

She didn't know how long she'd been waiting, just drifting in and out of reality, but she knew that he must've woken up because the mattress dipped, she was on her back, and he was staring down at her.

His morning smirk sent a sharp tingle to the wet patch of her underwear, and she wondered what he was thinking.

Her answer soon came in the form of his fingers exploring her caverns, and her hips buckled from beneath. It was difficult not reacting to this predicament of hers, and she found herself panting through her ball gag, moaning with every thrust he sent up her alley.

Her orgasm was messy, and very, very sticky, but he appeared to not mind it, so she didn't bring it to attention, and her stomach convulsed as he adjusted himself so that he was straddling her thighs, pressed against her with lust-driven eyes.

No words were exchanged, and he sheathed himself deep inside her walls, groaning into the light as the sun rose beyond the curtains, casting an ethereal glow from behind him, and she could only watch mesmerized as he focused all his attention on her without prompt.

* * *

**_Around the same time as Gajeel's awakening..._ **

It was official, he hated the people who worked in this building. Stains were annoying, especially when they were splattered everywhere, and he didn't have long before people - goddamn early risers who apparently couldn't take their time coming in way too early, causing him to have to rise earlier just to start cleaning up before they arrived - started coming in to use the elevators.

"I swear, if people would _just_ _stop_ spilling all their food, I'd have an easier time getting my work done!" he hissed, as he manually wiped the stains from the floor. The mop wouldn't work because he would need to drown it in water, and when he'd been hired, he'd been ordered not to use the mop for elevator cleaning, so here he was wiping away the food stains as they stunk up the whole place.

Of course, it completely swept over his head that what he cleaned up wasn't food, but love juice and semen. After all, an elevator wasn't a place for people to ravish each other, so he presumed that it was some sort of coconut dessert in liquid form.

"I should put up some sign telling people not to eat in the elevator... That should deter them from spilling anything..." he muttered, and he scrunched his nose at the rank smell. _Isn't coconut supposed to smell good or something? This is horrid_ , he thought.

From that morning on, he developed an aversion for anything coconut-related, and if somebody asked him why, he wouldn't remember the original reason. After all, it would be deep down in the trenches of his mind, burrowing deeper into the void, becoming a part of him and ensuring the knowledge not be forgotten.


	10. Spines Are Raised

Although her morning was filled with sex, she had a wonderful time staying in just reading the books he stored in his room, and surprisingly, she noticed a well-written author who was known for romantic fluff, which really didn't seem to suit him, because the way he treated her really gave off the feeling that he preferred total control and dominance over her.

"Oh, that? I got it from an old friend," Gajeel mentioned offhandedly when she asked him about his possession of the book, and for some reason, she felt like a piece of her just wilted away, but that made no sense because she was only his toy until the two weeks were up, right? _Right_ , she convinced herself, and returned to reading-until she found she was getting bored of it and decided to put it back where she found it.

Sniffing, Lucy knelt on her knees as she looked for a book that (probably) wasn't a gift from whatever friends he had, because they were most likely from his past conquests; girls like her who were blackmailed into sex, and she was only his current one until he tired of her.

Gajeel found it quite difficult not staring, so he leaned back and enjoyed the show as she oozed between her legs, naughtily showing off her cheeks as she ran her fingers across the spines of his books. Raising a brow, he wondered if she was even aware of her state of undress, because she had been pretty comfortable sitting in bed with his blanket wrapped around her - so she must have forgotten she wasn't wearing anything.

Smiling, Lucy found a book that wasn't about romance, instead, it was about crime, and she got up to head back to the head with her new read in hand. When she turned around, she blinked at the sight of her-her what? She didn't know what to call him, so she stopped her line of thought.

Slowly, her gaze travelled low and she felt her cheeks flush red as he certainly reacted well to her, and she looked away, gulping quite loudly to her ears.

There was no end to his amusement from her reactions.

"Come here," he ordered, and he would've been patient if he wasn't known for his impatience. Growling deeply, he watched her react to his silent threat, and smiled cruelly when she looked at him in fear, as she did when he first caught her.

With trepidation, she placed one foot before the other. She would have stopped before him, if only he hadn't reached out to pull her against him, forcing her onto his knees, and causing her to gasp as her palms struck against him in response to her sudden lack of balance.

The fact that she was holding onto a hardcover in one hand didn't help her at all, and she froze at the menacing glare he directed at her.

Taking the book from her hand, he scowled at the tingling pain, but it didn't really bother him, though it did amuse him because she really tensed up when he was displeased with her forgetfulness.

"Up."

Gulping, she obeyed his order and stood, shuffling nervously on spot.

"Back."

Turning around, she walked towards the bed with a frown, and though she was puzzled by his one-word commands, she still followed them, because it would be bad if she didn't - she didn't know what he would do.

Lying on her back, she stared at the end of the bed for his appearance, and wasn't disappointed.

"Legs," Gajeel demanded, and when she spread them as wide as she could, he pushed her legs back until her knees were directly touching her temples, and he began her punishment.

Jolting from beneath, she stared wide-eyed at the book she slammed against him, and she felt her heart race as she felt the spine rub against her. She was defiling a book, and it mortified her that she was turned on by it.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked with a pleased glint in his eye, and pressed harder as her body heat rose a notch.

"No..." she whimpered, covering her face with her hands, but she was panting with arousal and wanting _more_.

Raising a brow, he granted her reprieve, and took the book away - but she protested without thought, and he handed the book to her, so that she would finish by herself - it was a punishment she would have to handle, and he wasn't going to let her off easy.

Biting her lips, she squeezed her legs together and reached down with the book, shivering as she felt the spine hubs rub against her clitoris.

Rolling to her front, she sat up and held the book securely at the head while she rubbed against the tail, panting with need as she closed her eyes in humiliation. She had never known just how far she would go to rid of this unsatisfied lust, and masturbating with a book was something she never thought she'd do, but here she was - and her only audience being Gajeel.

Standing back, he watched as her hips rolled back and forth, as though she was at sea and the waves were rocking her forth and back.

Moaning, her head tilted down and she opened her eyes, watching as the book was slick with her saliva, and she parted her knees wider to go down harder, silently screaming as she felt the hubs much more clearly, and her stomach quivered with need.

It was difficult just watching her punishment play out, but he was filming it all, and wanted to see her succumb to complete bliss, and he would catch it, because once this was over - he'd remember and he'd have proof that one of his books was used as masturbation material.

As her cry was recorded with clarity, her body was seized by pleasure and when it was over, her fluids clung messily to the book.

Ashamed, she faced the wall, and she laid the book down to the side because she didn't want to see it.

Gajeel had already stopped the filming, but he was sending the file to himself, so that he would have it available on-hand anytime he wanted to watch it.

"You did well, pet," he spoke when he reached her silent side, and he held her to him until she relaxed. "Sleep," he suggested, because if there was one thing he knew about being tense, it was that sleep often helped him forget.

Lucy was only too glad to follow that order.


	11. Will Is Hate

Her inner thighs pressed against the other, desperately standing still as her outer thighs burned from the force it took for her to hold herself up.

He was watching - those eyes that traversed like molten lava, washing over her until she was claimed, burnt to nothingness, and he would do it again.

She had no way of defending herself, none at all. Her arms were held above her head, and she gave a disgruntled tug, but she knew it was useless - he had made sure she wouldn't be able to pull herself free.

"Open," he ordered - his voice sending thrills down her back, and she didn't know what he was commanding of her. Was she to open her mouth? Her legs? It had to be one or the other, but could he possibly mean for her to open both?

His lips twitched as her translucent fluids slowly trickled out, making their way down her thighs as they devoured her skin with their musk-filled scent, and he raised a brow when her lips parted on demand. He mildly noted how her tongue was sticking out, as though it knew not where to go, and decided to hang openly, awaiting some form of passion - passion he would delay.

It was a Sunday, that he knew, and he had kept her here for a full day. It was an experience he would repeat, one that he would take full advantage of while his reign still ran, and she would be crushed by the time he was done.

No more commands. No more demands. He was simply staring at her, and leant against his bedroom wall, he seemed perfectly fine observing her. She didn't know how long she had to bear this punishment, and she desperately wanted to close her legs, but she didn't want to risk his wrath - those smouldering eyes that set her on fire, no, she didn't want to risk it.

She was getting off from simply nothing, and he wanted her to feel it deep in her soul, know it inside and out how she could be reduced to want with not even a touch. It was the punishment he intended she receive, and he watched from afar - enjoying her flushed.

Her eyes closed in humiliation, knowing that he found sick amusement in delay, and she waited it out even as her stomach clenched uncomfortably.

It was simply time he had on his hands, and he would make the most of it.

She swallowed with her mouth open, tongue stiffening mid-air as she forced her jaws not to move, and the sound of her gulp was loud. With her eyes closed, she could hear it resonate within her skull, and she wondered just when this would end.

She felt cramps, and she would have felt her muscles tense beneath her hand, had she not been chained to the wall. They weren't painful, giving her wrists enough space to not bruise, but they were definitely uncomfortable. She knew that she was aroused, and the longer she was put off, the longer she started to feel weary.

Her resistance to resisting was his personal delight, and he took pleasure in the way her hips pushed off from the wall, thrusting her pelvis into the air as her toes curled against the boards; her folds sucked in as though she was trying to hold her impending orgasm, _and that wouldn't do_ , he thought, _not at all_.

"Stand still," he ordered, knowing she'd follow, but if she didn't, he would be prepared to correct her.

Her rasping groan helped her none, and she slowly melded herself to the wall, keeping her toes level with the floorboards, and with another gulp, she let her juices flow free.

It was unpleasant, to say, because she had been reduced to getting off without touch, and she wondered how it must have felt for him, because he was watching her like a hawk. _No_ , she thought, _like an eagle_ , she corrected her thought, because the eagle was a larger bird of prey than the hawk, _and his predatory gaze_ -it really sunk in that he was going to turn her insane.

There were no words said; only the sound of her piteous rasps, and the slow inhalation and deep breaths.

It was a test of time, and her limit, because he wasn't going to do anything while she turned on herself. He didn't know if it would work, but he had read that it often did, so he was relying on their mutual _friend's_ experience.

Laxus would probably love to see this happen, but no, he wouldn't spill anything about Lucy to the perverted bastard, not that he couldn't say the same to himself, but Laxus was in a whole other league, ethics be damned.

She closed her eyes, counting the seconds as she just _felt_ , and she wondered what had happened to the sound of the clock, but she didn't really care about it; she was trying to distract herself while showing off her vulnerable self.

Minutes steadily ticked by, and she wanted to sleep this off–pretend that she was really in bed, and not against the wall, but no matter what she imagined, she knew it wouldn't come true–the wall was deliriously cold, and she shuddered at the feel.

* * *

He had woken her up sometime after she fell asleep. It wasn't what he expected, but the silence and her humiliation had been the breaking point, so he understood-but that didn't mean he liked it.

Her strangled gasp bore through him as he slowly grinned, and he wondered just how well she'd react to the mechanical administrations.

With her mouth gagged, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, and her sense of vision taken away, she was a definite sight to behold.

It had cost him quite a lot just to have this, but he used it enough to know that it was worth all those paycheques. Making them cum so hard they couldn't utter a sound, it was the most delicious feast he ever laid eyes on, and he planned to have her fall hard.

She couldn't move her arms, her legs, or even her head, but she could move her feet, and her toes. It was all she could do, before she heard the floorboards creak.

He was pleased to hear her suck in her breath, encouraging her drool to spill to the ground, and as he stood behind her, he watched her tense in anticipation-but of what? He wouldn't do anything (at least not from his hand) while she took her deserved punishment.

He was going to ruin her for any acts of innocence. He would drill it into her mind and her body, and he would make her thrash around until she came undone. She would soon come to love it, the intense vibrations making her cum. He wouldn't stop, even when she fell over the edge, because he would make her fall, and she would fall hard.

It was torture.

It was pleasure.

Her stomach clenched repeatedly as she was thrust into a world of pain, but there was nothing stopping her from feeling that rush of release, of feeling the world flash forward while she herself burst with fluids, and it just kept turning, turning, and turning.

He found it amusing how she didn't make a sound with the gag on, and he stood back, simply watching. He could spend all day watching, and he would, because he didn't plan on letting up until the morning rose.

He took sick gratification in the way he thought of her going into work, appearing utterly exhausted. It would be the greatest thing he'd ever witness, and he planned to have her ravaged until rumours sparked about her so-called innocence.

After all, why stop when there were limits? He'd break through them until she couldn't tell left from right, up from down, and he'd make her burn with pleasure from a simple sound.

Oh, yes, he hadn't forgotten that he was a bastard. She could fall for him all she wanted, and he would pretend to care, but he knew that he'd throw her once it was over; probably lure her in when he got bored of his future pets, but she would be ruined beyond repair, and he would keep telling himself this, because it was the way he worked, and it worked every single turn.


	12. Change Is Late

If anybody questioned why she looked like a zombie, she would give them a sour look and they would flee for safety, because if glares could kill, they would have been dead twelve times over, especially if they were named Gajeel Redfox.

She didn't want to go to work, but she couldn't risk her job, and she had been going for that perfect record (self-indulgence really, since it didn't really matter). Now seated, she felt like a squished slime, utterly done with life after being reduced to pools of sweat and tears. If it hadn't been for Gajeel, she would have stayed at home in his room, recovering from the onslaught of his torture devices, even if she'd been brought to orgasm many times over.

She didn't know how she managed to pretend that she was perfectly normal, but she was going to tell herself that she was a master in disguise, even though her zombie look wasn't cutting it for her.

"Lucy, could you send this over to Levy for me?" Mirajane asked, holding out the folders that contained the reports for their recent proposal.

 _Can't you do it?_ Lucy asked in her head, but being one who couldn't say no, simply accepted the folders before standing up. Her knees wobbled for the first two steps before she sucked it in and walked as straight as she could in heels.

Whoever left their heels at Gajeel's place sneezed, because Lucy was cursing them in her head.

"Lucy Heartfilia," Levy gaped as she watched the woman walk towards her with a smile. Several days ago she had been reading about the woman in the comments on their unofficial ranking list, and now she had to face the woman? Oh lord, her face was burning up and she wanted to hide.

Gajeel turned to see his pet acting all composed as she stopped before him, and he returned to his work as she reached across his table to hand over the files for their project. He heard the midget squeak, and he couldn't help but correlate that sound to the time he had pushed his pet up against the window. Her dark brown mounds had been out for the world to see, even though they were too high to be seen, and his hands had pretty much covered the view anyway.

 _Such a pity_ , he thought, because he really would have loved to humiliate her in front of a crowd, even though he also wanted to tie her up and keep her all to himself. Nobody needed to know what she looked like beneath those clothes, _although_ , he mused, _I certainly didn't stop myself when the flamehead was watching_.

It was revenge for stealing his flings, really. He and Natsu weren't the best of friends, hell, they weren't even friends. Every single time Gajeel got his eye on a woman, Natsu would be the one they eventually fell for, and it happened so many times that he wanted revenge. In a way, he had taken it, and it was delicious - both his pet, and the way the flamehead reacted.

"Something tells me you're thinking about something naughty, Redfox."

He grunted, batting at Laxus' arm as it wound its way across his shoulder, and he growled low when the damned guy leered at his seatmate. It was a good thing Lucy had left before Laxus arrived, because he would kill to keep her off Laxus' sight.

It didn't take a genius to know that Laxus would want in if he ever found out the sweetheart of their department was being blackmailed by Gajeel, and Gajeel would make sure he never knew.

Any evidence he had would be safely stored and only a hacker would be able to access his files, and one thing Gajeel knew was that Laxus couldn't hack for his life, so it was a good thing he corrupted his phone and sent all his files to his computer, because Laxus was busy snooping through his gallery (not that there was anything to see).

Levy blushed bright red as she looked down at the files she'd received, and worked through them with such speed that it didn't take up five minutes before she excused herself and rushed over to discuss the contents with Mirajane.

"Pity, I like her legs though, don't you?" Laxus mused, because he liked women with more volume on their chest, though he wouldn't mind digging her if he got the chance.

Gajeel elbowed the man while taking his phone back, deleting the photo that Laxus had taken of Levy, and leant against his palm while facing the drooling bastard, "Why are you here?" he asked, utterly bored with the random visits.

It was a miracle Lucy never saw Laxus, actually, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I got two girls to join me tonight, you want in on the action? I'll block your face for the blog," he muttered low, pretending to shift about with Gajeel's paperwork while relaying the information of the day.

"Busy," Gajeel replied, taking the files back and organizing them into their proper folders. It was a mess dealing with Laxus and the women he chose, so he definitely didn't want to deal with that mess.

Raising a brow, he leant against the cubicle and stared at his so-called friend, "You? Busy?" he asked, unconvinced and seemingly skeptical of putting those two words together. "When have you ever been too busy for some fun?" Laxus asked.

"Since a while, Dreyar," was his response.

"Alright, I see how it is. You got yourself a woman, didn't you?" Laxus grinned, and his eyes flashed with mischief, "Wanna bring her in?" he asked, and yelped at the harsh treatment he'd been given.

Gajeel didn't bother to hide the look of disgust before he kicked Laxus out of his cubicle, and hopefully, for good.

Laxus was used to it though, so he only released a mirthless laugh before returning to his side of the office space.

Onlookers sat staring, but with a deadly glare from Gajeel, returned to their work as well.

It was only a matter of time before Laxus and Lucy met, though it wouldn't be on pleasant terms.


	13. Twist of Fate

Her ears were on fire, and it wasn't pleasant, not at all.

She would keep telling herself that, but her body thought differently, and that was her problem.

On the one hand, she hated it.

On the other hand, she adored it.

 _Make up your mind!_ she berated herself, and cursed her sensitivity as it shot up with another gentle caress, so unlike the playboy she knew he had to be.

That blog had piqued her curiosity, and she hated Gajeel for ever mentioning it to her.

Now all she could think about was the different things he would do to her, and with her, since he was good at what he did, and she hated herself for wanting to see how it played, even while she wished for escape.

"I'm amazed you managed to go under my radar for so long, Miss Heartfilia."

His drawl was lecherous, and yet, he spoke with dripping grace, and flags went up in her head, alarming her to the danger he bloody well presented.

"If my friend hadn't tried to hide you from me, I wouldn't have been so curious, but you see, I do a little bit of research whenever something doesn't seem right, and you, Miss Heartfilia, will be my new toy."

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to come off as threatening, but she was breathless and having a difficult time holding how affected she was to herself.

" _Everything_ , Miss Heartfilia. You must understand, I don't just take one thing and throw it away. You'll submit entirely, I promise you this," he whispered, and smiled eerily as his eyelids drooped, and then a lazy smirk formed through his lips.

If Gajeel attempted that look, it would look weird, but Laxus made it look sexy, and sexy was not a good thing for Lucy, who was trying hard not to let him affect her-so far, she was failing miserably, but she'd still try.

"Where did you take me?" she asked, changing the topic.

His sudden laughter caused an ache in her stomach, and she hated him all the more.

"Where did you take me?" she asked again, worried about his answer, because laughter in this situation did not bode well for anybody.

His hands rested on her hips, and he rubbed maddening circles where her hip bones laid, causing her to jerk at the unwanted pleasure.

"Where else, Miss Heartfilia?" he responded, ghosting over her left helix, and his breath was hot, simply heating her ear and making her form goosebumps.

She would ignore how her thighs rubbed against the other.

" _Laxus, please!_ " she begged for knowledge, and couldn't quite help the way she reacted, as much as she feigned ignorane to her budding arousal.

" _Say my name_ ," he hissed, eyes glinting with _something_ , something she couldn't quite name, and didn't want to try.

Shutting up, she refused to say another word, because she knew that he wouldn't answer her no matter how much she pleaded, so she refused to speak, and bit her lips to silence herself.

Terrible move, because the very next act he performed involved stealing her lips from her.

Her head spun as the combined caresses drove her mad, and she couldn't decide between keeping her eyes closed or keeping them open, because it made her sick to the bones.

" _Lucy,_ " he whispered when he stopped abusing her lips.

Her cries dissolved under his relentless attacks, to her lips, to her tongue, and to her hips. He was taking his time making her crave him, and it was working, _damn him_.

He hadn't expected her to enjoy his touch, not for another hour, so her giving in was a surprise, and one that he would take full advantage of.

There was something electrifying about his fingers, and she felt light-headed from her undoing.

Orgasmic bliss had never felt so wrong and yet so _right_.

He was starting to lose his composure, not that he ever had control of himself, but the way she begged for him with her reactions drove him a little crazy.

Her head spun and she swallowed her saliva, trapping Laxus' tongue against the roof of her mouth, and she felt whole-whole, but disgusted.

Gajeel had taken her virginity, and he was disappointed, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy how she tried to push him out for invading her privacy.

It didn't work.

In fact, she was pretty much sucking him in by clamming down on him, just drawing him closer with her slick honey and those little sounds she made.

Air, she needed air, but she couldn't breathe with him stealing her breath from her, and she watched the world spin beyond her eyelids, because she couldn't take it.

The last thing she felt was being filled to the brim, and her eyes rolled to the top of her head.


	14. Far Too Quick

Three days more, and she'd be free from the burden of her photos and videos being released to the public.

That wasn't true, however, because Laxus was also blackmailing her, so there was simply no escape for her this time.

Laxus had mentioned it, how she would be his toy for the rest of her life, because unlike Gajeel, he wouldn't let her go, and she knew she was doomed.

She didn't know how he did it, but he had managed to scare her out of her wits, not that she felt like she had any facing him; it was the only thing keeping her from telling anyone about her situation.

Her phone was held hostage by Laxus, because he didn't want Gajeel to be in contact with her after they were through, and he expected her to bow down to his whims like she did with his old friend.

"Miss Heartfilia, may I have some of your time?" Gajeel asked in a manner that told her she wasn't going to like what he was going to do (or even say) if she went with him.

"Mirajane, could you come to the copier room with me? I need to copy some files!"

It was an excuse to get away, because Laxus had told her to avoid being alone with Gajeel, otherwise he'd put her on his blog and show everyone just how much of a slut she was for craving his dick, as well as his fingertips (not that she did, but a photo couldn't show her protests as he bent her to his will).

"Oh, I can't actually," Mirajane mentioned, because she was in the middle of watching her younger sister with a man known for enjoying sweets (the dessert, that is). Her eyes gleamed with joy as she took mental notes, and she was urging the two to kiss or something that would be considered romantic.

"I'll gladly accompany you to the copier room, Miss Heartfilia," Gajeel called out smoothly, and wondered just how she'd get out of this one, since she had already stated her purpose and couldn't come up with a better excuse.

"There's no need!" Lucy cried, fearing the evil look directed her way by Laxus, and she rushed past him with the files she needed to copy.

Her elbow was held hostage and she felt her knees give out, causing all of the files to fly out of her hands. Over the course of four weeks, Gajeel knew her weak spots like the back of his hand, and he had put it to use.

She swore she would cry if Laxus came over like he promised he'd do, because she could feel his glare directed at her.

She covered her face in utter embarrassment when he lifted her into his arms, and casually mentioned to a wide-eyed, and gaping Mirajane, how he would take his leave to drive her home, since she clearly wasn't feeling well.

Escape-successful.

Escape-terrible.

"Put me down!" she cried once they boarded the elevator, but he held her closer, not looking at her while glaring down the doors.

She repeated it twice more, and fell silent when she caught the fury in his gaze.

"You ignored my phone calls," he finally stated, because it was either that or murder.

She gulped, speechless, and caught her breath when the doors slid open to the sight of Laxus breathing heavily in front of them.

"Don't think I didn't realize you were the one responsible for this, Dreyar," Gajeel hissed, knowing his friend's tricks like the back of his neck, and he knew his neck very well, thank you very much, so he knew what Laxus was up to, and he didn't like it.

Not one bit.

"She's mine after you two are over, Redfox," Laxus growled, stepping into the elevator, and then he slammed the button for the topmost floor.

"Ah, you don't understand, she and I will never be over, Dreyar," Gajeel claimed with eyes aflame, and he oozed with infuriating superiority.

 _We won't?_ Lucy thought confusedly, because wasn't their deal going to end in three more days? How on earth would they not be over when their time only lasted for the month?

"What do you mean?" Laxus barked, because the point of him blackmailing her only worked if Gajeel lost his grip on her, and if his friend claimed what he claimed, then what was the point of him stealing her right under his nose?

Gajeel reached into his suitcase, the one he made Lucy hold when he held her in his arms, to pull a sheet of paper out. "Simply put, I will sue you if you continue to pursue her," he stated smugly.

 _It has to be fake_ , was her first thought, but she played along just to get out of Laxus' grasps, because of the two, Gajeel was the lesser evil.

Laxus turned red, and he turned to the doors, pressing for the next door, because he wanted to get out. He knew he was at a loss, and anything he tried to do would backfire on him, so he seethed in silence; unable to think of revenge, because all that would do is get him into trouble.

Lucy didn't quite understand how she got out of Laxus' hands, but she didn't question it, at least not now; in the future, she would ask about it, and she'd get her answer then.


	15. No More to Say

"That's disgusting."

They shared bemused looks.

Their daughter had requested for the story of how they came to be, and it was clear to see that she'd been expecting something of fantasy, romantic tales that spoke of true love, but what she got was the truth, and it wasn't always pleasant to her ears, even though they certainly avoided going into _too_ much detail.

"You're old enough to know," Lucy managed to say, because really, her daughter had a search history of things that put their story to shame.

"Can I leave now?"

Gajeel snorted, waving their daughter out of the kitchen so that she could return to her computer. He, too, knew about her visits to various sites featuring oddities. It didn't take a genius to realize she was curious, and though they wanted her to stop looking at such things, not until she was out of their house and living on her own, they knew it would only backfire.

Besides, they used her search history as a form to make her take her schoolwork seriously.

"You realize she's going to blab to the world about her disgust?" Lucy asked, as she heard the chair spin on the floor above, a sound that definitely came from their daughter's room.

"You like it though," Gajeel claimed, thoroughly amused by her responding blush.

No names would be given, but their story would be there for the world to see.

"Shush, or I'll shush you myself."

Bits and pieces of their story were left out of their retelling, but they still remembered it, like it was just yesterday.

"Do you forget to wear underwear on purpose?"

"Certainly not," was all she said.

Upstairs, a certain Redfox was blasting her ears with music, unaware of the ongoings below. Typing up her parent's story, her lips contorted with disgust, but she knew that people would read it (after all, it was going to be out for the world to see, even if they had to do a little digging to find it), so she continued to type.

Once posted, she simply waited. Of course, she wasn't going to sit and refresh her screen every other minute, because there were more important things to do...like research.

All's well that ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you leave, for a large part of the story, Gajeel did rape Lucy. Sure she fell to his advances, but her acceptance doesn't change the fact that he's forcing her into submitting to him. It's his pace, his whims, and it's not okay. The past won't be forgotten that easily - you can't just throw it aside and replace it with affection, love, those warm feelings that might rise up. So it's not healthy what they're going through. I'm not saying that everything's going to be swell and dandy from here on out because it won't, it really won't, and that's what I'm leaving you with.
> 
> You may not read it, you may not see it, you may not hear it, but it's there.


End file.
